equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategic Equestrian Central Advanced Forces ( SECAF )
Strategic Equestrian Central Advanced Forces or ( SECAF ) is the Multinational response unit that is currently responsible for defending Equestria. SECAF was founded right after all the four Kingdoms were fallen. This army has a large supporting effect on Equestria including the attacks from Shadow Whisperwind, the Unitologists and Tridiyum's forces. They also have a Major Supporting role on Harmony Chronicles. History SECAF Was immediately founded by an Unknown Superior himself. Right after the Four Kingdoms of the goddesses were fallen. SECAF Immediately deployed massive number of troops across Equestria to defend it against Shadow Whisperwind's forces. Immediately, all of this were at a strong rate of victory. SECAF's real purpose was to defend Equestria against any means of attacks and hold fort on every fortresses around the World. This Multinational Military force have been a great SECAF Have many sole divisions that ponies could fit in. One is for Ground, Two is for Sea, Three is for air, and four is for Space. These Divisions holds the key positions on defending Equestria from any threat. For over 1,000 years. SECAF Have served many battles and won so much that defended Equestria well. Unfortunately, there's also a corruption effect on the Military as well. Ranks Not every SECAF Ranks are surpassed immediately right after service. However, there was an easiest way to surpass and quickly promote into the highest rank ever in the military. In Raiya's Files, she was immediately promoted to Admiral. Because of saving Equestria from a crashing Satelitte. Heroic Actions can increase the chances of promotion. Like General Alchemist of the Naval Division would do. Prince Supreme Admiral Cloudchaser was also promoted to the SA Rank. Because of his superiority and strategy, he was responsible for winning many conditional wars. Protocols Protocol Establishment SECAF Have worked over 1,000 years immediately after Discord's demise and Luna's transformation. The SECAF Service Response is similar to the ones that are potentially in Goverment orders. If the Princess does not make any statement order. It's either the Council or the SECAF Supreme Admirals decide what to do. Protocols are built in immediately if ever either Civillians or Enemy hostiles are erupting chaos. The following Protocols are here, and they have different levels of it: Containment Protocol If Equestria is under major Panic. SECAF will assist every Police Riot Guards to hold off the chaos. If the Containment failed. The Protocol Zulu is activated. Zulu Protocol Zulu Protocol is activated upon Containment Protocol. If the Chaotic Situation of both Civillians or Hostiles are not completed in containing. Engagement with Water hoses or Paralyzing spell will be used upon either the two. If this protocol failed to ensure. Alpha Protocol is activated. Alpha Protocol Alpha Protcol is activated upon Zulu Protocol. If the Chaotic Situation continues to resist. The use of Firearms are necessary if ever engaged SECAF Forces. Shields will be used and Helicopters will be seen upon with Snipers. They have 3 warnings for the civillians of necessary. If the Protocol fails, It will move on to Delta Protocol. Delta Protocol Delta Protocol is activated upon Alpha Protocol. If the Chaotic Situation damages the entire property of the city. SECAF Will engage with extreme force on Air and Ground. Tanks will be appearing as well as Helicopters. Unicorns will use Decisive Spells and Ground SECAF Soldiers will continue to use Firearms. If the Delta Protocol has failed to contain the chaos. Hammer Protocol is activated. Hammer Protocol HAMMER-PROTOCOL Is acvtivated upon Delta Protocol. When more than Four Protocols are being unused. MultipleB-2 Spirit bombers andF-35s will be used to bomb designated areas or to sacrifice the city's properties to contain the chaos. Much more Casualties will be expected upon this protocol as many airstrikes are used. If the Hammer Protocol did not succeed on the Situation. ALL CLEAR NEST Protocol will be activated. ALL CLEAR NEST Protocol This Protocol is activated upon Hammer Protocol. When bombing runs have failed to contain the situation. Much likely, Heavy Armed Tanks with Thermobaric Weapon will be used as well as Heavy Armed Helicopters. This Protocol is much likely used during the War against Tridiyum. Neutron Protocol This Protocol has activated rarely and used Population Decreaser bomb. ( Neutron Bomb ). To Eradicate cities or the entire population of a Country if ever the Situation disrupts into chaos. This was actviated upon ALL CLEAR Nest Protocol. Neutron Protocol was used against Shadow Whisperwind's War and also Tridiyum's Invasion. Key Firezone Protocol Much likely, the Firezone Protocol is activated upon ALL CLEAR NEST Porotcol. This Protocol is the rarest protocol and mostly the Highest Alert Protocol ever given by SECAF to contain chaos. This mostly uses everything that SECAF Has, including Nuclear Weapons and Space Ships. If ever the Protocol is activated, Admiral Raiya Frost mentioned that Key Firezone Protocol will result a devastating nature to Equestria. Including Canterlot itself. And it will likely result to a much more devastating deaths of ponies if ever used this protocol. SECAF Wishes that not even this Protcol would be issued upon. Even the deaths of ponies would not be accepted as acceptable loss. Since Princess Celestia does not want any filled up papers of dead ponies in her desk. The Council hopes it for. This Protocol has never been used until the war engagement against Tridiyum. The Key Firezone Protocol was activated upon when Tridiyum destroyed Canterlot and Western Alicornia. This also surpass the Neutron Protocol to avoid Radiation across Equestria. SECAF Have a large meaning of brutal Military Engagement in such events would ever happen. Headquarters Locations/ Bases SECAF's role was a wide response Military if the Equestrian Defense Force ever fails on attacking the enemy. SECAF Have a large consume of Technology to create weapons. But they also have arsenal such as Tanks, Air and even Naval. They have the protocols to follow if ever they could go on a situation like these. SECAF's main headquarters is located near to the Apple Fields of Appleousa. The SECAF Tower is a wide broadcast Headquarters to send warning. The SECAF Infantry Headquarters is located on Alicornia, a mass number of Stallions and Mares are recruited. SECAF Sea Navy Headquarters is located at San Unicisco Port. It's available for Petty Officer Ponies that served on war times. Sea Navy are for the defense of the Territories of Equestria. SECAF Air Headquarters is located on Cloudsdale and Los Pegasus ( Southwest Alicornia ). It is only available for Pegasus Ponies to be recruited on the Air Division. SECAF Armored Headquarters is located on Fillydelphia. It is only available for Unicorn Ponies since they have magic to levitate a large weight of objects. Especially of repairing tanks. SECAF Space Navy Headquarters is located on Manehattan Port. The Space Navy is similar to Requiem's Military Forces. The Space Navy is where Space Explorations and Space Battles occur. Especially transporations off planet. Results on the war This is the result immediately after the Kingdoms are fallen. The War results. This is the result during the events of MLP:FiM. This is the result during the Events of where Whisperwind have control over Harmony and Equestria. This is the result during the events of the Unitology Attack